Black and Blue
by BooksAreLonely
Summary: Bella Swan has always been in love with Edward Cullen, the quiet doctor's son who no one ever paid attention to. She loves him with all her heart, and truly believes that some part of him has always loved her. As something comes between the two of them neither had known possible, their friendship crumbles. When Bella ends up in a coma, will Edward realize his true feelings? OOC
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan has always been in love with Edward Cullen, the quiet doctor's son who no one ever paid attention to. She loves him with all her heart, and truly believes that some part of him has always loved her. As something comes between the two of them neither had known possible, their friendship crumbles. But it's clear the two still care for each other. When Bella ends up in a coma, how will Edward react? Will he come to realize perhaps the brunette's irrevocable love, wasn't so irrevocable?

Song: Black and Blue by Chris Garneau

* * *

_Theirs lovers sin in this town,_

_Lovers cannot let down,_

_The summers hot as hell here you know,_

_If we think we can drink now,_

_We won't stop cause we don't know how,_

_It's cold, but we love_

_How it feels alright_

Bella sighed as the music played, coursing through her blood like electricity. She hadn't chosen to come to this place. But at the same time, at this point she wouldn't choose to be anywhere different. She sat at the bar, only eighteen. But a fake ID did the trick and she'd already had more than enough drinks to make her feel tipsy. The alcohol burned her stomach as it settled, but at the same time over the years it had become a companion of sorts. The alcohol took away the problems reality left her burdened with. Across from her lights flashed on and off on the dance floor. She was sure at least a few pairs were having sex instead of actually dancing the way they were at it. Her eyes didn't linger on the crowd for long though, eyes scanning through the clumps of sweaty bodies for the one she'd come to watch.

Half the people in the club were underaged. The club's owner had connections with the Chief of Police in Seattle. Something that left the club a hot spot for all teenagers that could provide any form of 'believable' I.D. Believable ranging from plastic to laminated cardboard. As her eyes searched the young faces, eventually they landed on the one she cared to see. He was still as beautiful as he'd ever been. He danced, with that cheap whore hanging off of him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back just as dopily. It hurt to say, but it was clear they were very much in love. Knowing this helped dull the pain a bit, but not by much.

_I sweat it all out, you sweat a lot too_

_We heart the same, the same black and blue_

_Oh, I wanna catch my difficult_

_Oh, oh, 'cause I'm scared I'm growing old_

_Oh, oh, oh , don't return the love I give_

_Oh oh, oh, your still my favorite_

She sighed as the bartender shook her from her thoughts, directing her attention to the empty shot glass in front of her.

"Another Miss? Or are you done for the night?" how cute, he seemed to care. Pity, she always hated the human beings that dared pretend they care. After all, who actually 'cared' for someone? Weren't they all just using each other in one way another. How silly the idiots didn't understand what she knew so well.

"Double shot of jack if you so please," she stated, crimson red lips tugging up into a smile as she worked her magic on him. The man seemed a bit concerned for her well being. The girl had already had a number of shots, and he wasn't sure how many more she'd be able to take before she passed out atop the bar.. and he didn't want to leave her as prey to the large men that loomed around, practically stalking the young teenage girls that felt safe here.

He knew just how safe they actually were. He'd seen quite a number swept away. But they had all been thoughtless beauties who were easily enchanted by a few strong words. The girl before him seemed different. Though her make up was done perfectly like any cheap whore's, her eyes seemed broken. It was as if he was watching a little girl playing dress up. Her outfit didn't fit what she appeared to be at all. "Your drink ma'am," the bartender said nervously as he pushed the shot glass toward his customer who took it, her eyes still searching the floor.

They were kissing now, she could see. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and her arms were hugging his neck. He smiled at her, whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. It made her own stone cold heart tense. Soon he swooped down and swatted a strand of hair away from the beautiful blonde's face. Whispering sweet nothings as his lips trailed up her skin, to her jaw. They lingered there as if he sensed he was being watched before he finally smirked and pressed their lips together. And then they were at it in a fit of passion right on the dance floor.

As the brunette paled, the bartender frowned. Perhaps he had given her too much.

"Miss, are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," the girl snapped, never taking her eyes off of the couple. She watched it all, taking her torture as the blonde slid her hands up the auburn haired devil's chest, giggling as their lips broke away. Though she couldn't hear them with the obnoxiously loud music of the club, she saw her mouth his name. The name she'd uttered so many times she knew it as if it were her own.

Downing the shot glass of Jack Daniels, she sat it back down and sighed softly. They would leave soon, she could tell by the urgency in their movements. He'd always been addicted to sex, that much she'd known when she'd first met him. And he seemed ready to hit up his favorite drug as he bit down on the blonde's neck, eliciting a moan from her. The brunette had, had enough. She stood from the bar and grabbed her hand bag, throwing a few bills at the bartender before she turned to leave. She'd make a quick get away, they'd never know she had been there.

She made it to the door, feeling as if she'd won. But soon a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Isabella?" she heard his shocked velvet voice ring out. Bella bit down on her lips, a nervous trait she'd always had.

"Edward?" she responded, as if she hadn't even realized that he was there and whom he'd been with.

"I didn't know you attended places such as this," he seemed shocked and rightly so. When he'd known her, she'd never been the type to party. She'd always been more bookish, staying home to study in hopes of getting into a good university to get out of Forks and all of its bitter memories.

"I guess people change," Bella murmured in response to his questioning face. She wanted to reach out and kiss him like she'd seen the blonde do. But no, those lips would never be hers. And she knew that.

"I guess they do," he responded, his eyes still searching for hers. They met the door she'd put up though, and unlike years earlier he'd lost the key.

"I'll see you at school then I suppose. Unless you're stopping by my house after this?" the brunette questioned, eyes unable to hold his emerald orbs any longer. She felt as if she was cracking apart, and soon he'd be left staring at her skeleton.

_There's a man in this town_

_Is shooting us down, he_

_Thinks he's a big man but he doesn't know anything about us or anything at all._

"Edward, I'm ready to go," the blonde had returned, it was clear she hadn't noticed the brunette her boyfriend was talking to. "Bella," she murmured, voice curious. "Why are you here? I thought you were staying in to study. It's what Angela told me when I asked what your plans were," The blonde judged, a hand going to her boyfriend's shoulder. It was clear she knew something was going on between the brunette and the auburn god. She became overprotective of him, a lioness protecting her mate. The auburn seemed like he wanted to say something about his girlfriend's snippy tone. But by the look of realization in his eyes, he'd figured it wasn't his place.

"I thought of staying in, but then I figured what's the point," Bella mused, a smile of her own appearing on her face. It was clear she'd bothered the blonde. Her very existence bothered her. Usually this fact hurt her beyond belief. But as she stared at the annoyance within the depths of those crystal blue orbs, she could do nothing but smirk.

"Are you drunk?" Edward demanded, unused to seeing this light hearted, carefree side of Isabella Swan. She was always so shy, and she never spoke up against Tanya. That much he'd known after years of knowing both of the girls.

"If I am it's none of your business," Bella spat back at him. She almost felt bad for the words as she spoke them. It was clear Edward was shocked as he recoiled. Her words shot through him like a bullet.

"Eddie, I'm ready to go," Tanya called out, jarring him from his thoughts. He wondered what had changed the brunette he'd known so well. She'd once been so kind, and never like this at all. She was soft and apathetic. But this Bella was different.

"Tanya, give me a moment," Edward stated with a sigh. The blonde stomped her foot, seeming to think about his request before she finally nodded and pushed open the door to the bar, walking out and leaving Edward and Bella standing there staring at each other.

"Do you still feel it?" Bella questioned now that the blonde was gone.

"Feel what?" Edward snapped, before his eyes softened. "Bella.. you know I never felt that way for you.. You must have realized we had just been friends.. I never meant to lead you on.." he trailed off, frowning at how her lower lip trembled.

"Friends?" The brunette demanded. "You say we were just friends?" she reaffirmed, shaking her head as he nodded. "You're lying and you know it," she spat. "I remember those nights all alone, crying myself to sleep. You comforted me Edward! You told me you'd protect me! You promised me you would! You promised me you'd never love her. You promised me!" she was beginning to cry, and he knew soon the tears would give way to full on sobs the way she was shaking.

"Bella, don't do this here.." Edward trailed off, voice begging.

"Where should I do it then! You won't let me talk to you anymore!" she pointed out.

"Look Bella, I love Tanya. I cared for you, sure as hell I cared for you. But just because I was your best friend doesn't mean I loved you!" Edward sighed in exasperation. He didn't know what to do to get her to stop crying.. He couldn't stand seeing her fall apart like this.

"You promised so many things to me Edward.. were you even ever my friend?" the brunette questioned, feeling her wall begin to crumble to its foundation. She knew she shouldn't have drank as much as she had. She never got drunk, just emotional. And the emotions babbled on and on until they were forced out of her mouth.

"Of course I was!" Edward proclaimed, drawing attention from a few of the other patrons in the bar at his loud admittance. His eyes were alight, and it was clear he was telling the truth.

"Then why did you choose her Edward?" Bella demanded. "Why.. why did you choose my sister?"

_At night he lies awake,_

_And his heart aches,_

_Cause its cold, oh, oh, old,_

_He sweats it out all the night through,_

_And he throws up all over me and you._

Edward didn't say anything at her question, instead staring toward the door. "Tanya's probably furious by now.. I should go," he murmured as he glanced at Bella one last time. "I'll have her home by eleven, will you tell your father?" he questioned softly, voice calming.

"I'm not going home," Bella snapped back at him.

"Oh Bella," he trailed off. "Won't you take care of yourself?" he questioned quietly. "I do still care for you.. despite how heartless you may think I am.." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I'm sure you'll find your happiness someday.. the two of us just weren't meant to be," he attempted to pacify her.

"Shut up," Bella demanded. "Just shut up.. and go fuck her. That's what you're after isn't it? It's what you wanted all along. To get close to her. The pretty popular blonde.. do you even know how she really is.. what she says to me? What she's always said to me? I'm worthless Edward. You used to tell me I wasn't. She's proved to me I am.. Why won't you leave her... Tonight was a good night.. but she ruins your life all the others.. Don't you want to have friends again? Jasper.. Emmett? They miss you too.." The brunette trailed off desperation in her voice.

As Edward's phone went off in his pocket he frowned. "I have to go, she needs me," he stated, not meeting Bella's eyes anymore.

"Of course she needs you," Bella murmured, feeling small and insignificant. "Do you ever think of me anymore? And how we used to be?" she demanded. When he didn't respond, she smirked. "I love you Edward," she said softly.

"I know you do," was his only reply as he pushed the door open and made his way outside and toward the blonde beauty that awaited him in his car, leaving the broken brunette to crumble to pieces without him.

"Should I call you a cab miss?" the bartender called out, worry clear in his voice.

"No...no.. I'll be fine," Bella sighed as she pushed open the door herself, the same door he'd walked out of only moments before. She took a few deep breaths before walking out into the rain. The alcohol was beginning to take effect, and she sighed in relief at the numbness it provided. His car was already gone, she didn't even have to look. She could feel that he was no longer there with her.

Climbing into her own beat up Chevrolet, she smiled to herself. This way, half drunk she could almost pretend he was sitting next to her and laughing like he would when they were younger. They'd tell jokes and fight over the radio. Who was better, Queen or The Beatles. Her mind could go back to those happy conversations they'd had what felt like a million years ago. Feeling that the young Edward was there, the one that she swore loved her she smiled. "I guess we should head home, hmm?" she cooed to the hallucination happily. He only smiled back at her

She turned the key in the ignition and pulled onto the road, figuring she'd make her way to La Push. The cliffs were always so beautiful to sit by. One day perhaps she'd get the courage to finally jump and end her miserable existence.

But it seemed Bella wouldn't get her wish. As she reached the reserve limits, a car crashed into her own head on, and soon the brunette blacked out, giving way to the invisible kisses and hugs it so warmly provided.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward sighed as he finally made his way out to the car. Tanya waited, already fixing her makeup in the mirror. "What took you so long?" the blonde demanded, obviously irritated.

"I was having a talk with Bella," Edward explained as he got into the car and buckled his seatbelt, he started the ignition smiling at Tanya. "What's troubling you beautiful?" he demanded, reaching over to touch his girlfriend's cheek with the palm of his hand. "Something seems to be bothering you, what is it? You can tell me, you know I'll listen," he mused as he tried to get all of the troubling thoughts out of his head. Things between him and Bella were over. They weren't friends any long, so he shouldn't worry about her.

"I just hate what she does to you," Tanya whined softly. "Every time she sees you, that girl tries to guilt you into being friends with her again, when you already stopped being around her.. You think she'd take the hint," she sighed as she closed her compact mirror and turned her body so she could watch Edward's reaction.

"When do you think we stopped being friends?" Edward questioned, voice bittersweet as he began to pull out of the parking lot. "Your sister's a nice girl Tanya.. I don't know what you loathe her as much as you do.." he trailed off, searching for some sort of understanding. It hurt to admit, but he did want to learn of a bad side of Bella.

Perhaps if he learned of some skeleton in her closet he'd never heard of.. It would be easier to hate her, and not feel such an extreme amount of guilt throbbing within his heart. "She just pisses me off..." Tanya trailed off with a sigh as she tapped her fingers against the side of the car. "She's my sister.. but we've never had anything in common. Crazy bitch doesn't give a shit at all about how she looks.. nor what other people think of her. But people still like her because she's 'nice'. I don't even think Bella knows how to be nice.. she's just manipulative; like she just was with you.. She probably wishes you'd date her instead of me, can you believe that? Who would want a nerdy little greasy headed idiot over me?" she demanded, running a hand over her leg as if to gesture to how magnificent she was.

Edward sighed. "I wish you wouldn't talk of her that way.. She's your sister.. so I suppose I can't get mad at you for feeling like that.. Siblings have grudges... But she's not like that at all," he mused as he tried to pay attention to the road.

"How would you know?" Tanya snapped, growing more and more irritated by the minute.

"I used to know... though you're right.. perhaps I don't anymore," Edward's eyes hardened as he spoke, it was clear the words were hard for him to admit. He had loved Bella.. but in the way a brother loved a sister.. which made it even harder to see the pain she was going through because of his relationship.. but at the same time.. He loved Tanya, with all the wild passion love could provide.. and he didn't want to have to give her up to soothe her sister's shattered heart.

Seeing an ambulance whizz past as he pulled into his driveway, Edward frowned. "I wonder who they're off to save.." he trailed off, compassion clear in his own eyes.

"Are you going to be sentimental all night, or are you going to shut up and fuck me?" Tanya snapped at him, causing Edward's eyes to widen a fraction.

"Sorry," he apologized, dropping his head. He was often left like this, having to apologize for not being Tanya's perfect version of a boyfriend. He was working on it though, and he hoped one day he could be perfect. That way.. he could make her happy, like he'd always wanted to.

Her fingers tapping against the door of his car brought him out of his thoughts, and with a sigh he unbuckled his seatbelt and went to get the door for the blonde who stepped out and shoved her hand out for him to take. Taking it in his larger one, Edward sighed as he walked her up to the house. "Do you want anything before we go up to my room?" he asked her softly as he unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. The automated lights turned on, lighting the room.

"Your dad's still at the hospital right?" she asked curiously. "What time does he get off?" she continued. Edward went to the refrigerator and checked the calendar there with all of Carlisle's dates. It was hard having his father gone all the time... But Tanya offered more than enough distractions.

"He gets off at 8 o'clock. I can take you home before then, I'll wake you up.. You can sleep a bit," Edward murmured as his hands ghosted over the calendar. It held so many memories. Carlisle had never been the type to throw anything out. It was a refrigerator calendar, the type you could wipe off and right over with expo. He could see the remainder of a date he'd written a year before around the same time, it hadn't erased quite all the way and he could just make out the name 'Isabella'. Feeling the guilt swallow him, his hand shook. He needed a distraction, the kind of distraction Tanya provided quite nicely.

As he led her up to his room, he slowly felt all of his anxiety drift away as desire began to blossom in his brain. Tanya's hands were already trailing over his body, whispering sweet nothings to him as she played with the buttons of his shirt. Just as they were beginning to get undressed and head for the large king sized bed that occupied the majority of his room, her phone began to go off. "Leave it," Edward teased her as he took her hand and led her to the bed. The two began to make out as they had in the club, this time with no one around to watch them. But it seemed someone wouldn't allow them their peace as Tanya's phone went off again.

She smiled apologetically at Edward and stood, going to grab her phone from his desk. She was tempted to turn it off. It was probably just Charlie calling worried about her, and she'd much rather just do what she wanted rather than here what dear old dad had to say. But it seemed this was something important, as her phone kept going off. "I have to take this, be right back alright?" she winked at Edward as she walked outside of his room, leaving him staring at her perfect ass. Really he did become a bit of an animal when it came to sex, he knew it. But at the same time he loved the sensation of letting go and not having to worry about human things.. He could do what he wanted, and have no consequences when it came to sex.

As Tanya began to take longer and longer, Edward began to get worried. What if her father had upset her? Whenever that happened she usually took her anger out on him.. And he didn't know if he could take that tonight after already hearing Bella's broken words. Standing, he walked out of his room clad only in boxers and looked for his girlfriend. She no longer appeared to be on his floor. Walking down the stairs back to the kitchen he turned the light on and glanced around for her a bit more. "Tanya?" he called out. "Are we playing hide-and-seek?" he teased as he searched for her.

When he finally found her, he was shocked at the sight before him. Tanya was sat in the living room, clutching her phone to her ear as her lips shook and she cried. Tanya never cried, she was too above any emotion that would ruin her makeup. But here the girl was sobbing as she spoke softly to Charlie. "Tanya, what's wrong?" Edward demanded as he stooped down onto his knees, kneeling to cup her cheek in an attempt to distract her.

This proved a bad decision. "Don't fucking touch me!" Tanya hissed as she slapped his hand away, closing her phone and placing it in her pocket. She stood, and began to walk up the stairs, leaving Edward to follow her like a lost puppy.

"What's wrong?" he questioned softly as he watched her get dressed. She only turned and threw his own clothes at him.

"Get dressed, I need a ride somewhere," she stated, not answering his question. He only nodded.

"Of course Tanya, whatever you need.." he trailed off, fear in his eyes. It had to be something bad for her to be acting like this. "Where do I need to take you?" he questioned as he pulled on his pants and fiddled with his belt.

"The hospital," Tanya responded softly, not meeting his eyes. All of the anger seemed to have drained out of her, just leaving sadness behind as she got dressed.

"Why are we going to the hospital, is Charlie okay?" Edward questioned, almost afraid of the answer.

"It's not Charlie," Tanya answered as she helped him put on his shirt, buttoning up the buttons as quickly as she could with her hands shaking.

"Who is it then? Why do we have to go to the hospital? Did something happen to Lauren or Jessica? I swear if Mike Newton laid a hand on either of them I'll beat the shi-" he was cut off by a silencing gaze from Tanya.

"It's Bella," Tanya answered softly. "After she left the bar a drunk driver ran into her lane and hit her head on. The bastard's okay.. but she.. Daddy said it's bad Edward. They have her on life support.. they're not even sure she's going to make it through the night.." Tanya trailed off, choking on tears. Edward didn't know what to say. He felt like crying himself.

The ride to the hospital was a silent one. Tanya didn't nag him once about his driving, or how fast he was going. When they got there, both seemed distant as they ran down the hallway toward the ER. "Bella Swan," Edward demanded, breath coming out in huffs from the running they'd done.

"She's been moved to critical care," the nurse informed the two of them solemnly. The two nodded and up the elevator they went, ignoring the cries of the critical care unit nurse as they searched for the room Bella was in. There she was, the first on the right. Charlie was in the room with her, holding her hand as the doctors worked to make her comfortable. They'd operate tomorrow Edward heard someone inform him.

He wasn't listening, too transfixed with the sight before him. Bella sat in that bed looking broken. She was even skinnier than he'd realized..you could tell by her tiny little arms. The IV looked like it could cut into them. Bandages covered most of the visible parts of her skin, and a pipe was shoved down her throat along with oxygen going into her nose. He could think of all the medical purposes, having learned them from Carlisle. But right now he couldn't. They were just pipes and tubes ruining his view of his ex best friend as she fought for her life. "Oh Bella," he groaned, feeling guilt well inside his chest. "I'm so sorry.." he trailed off, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead against the window.

He didn't know when Carlisle had arrived, but strong arms soon enveloped him.. "Oh son, I'm so sorry," the man stated, though he couldn't help how his eyes searched over Bella, trying to assess what all was wrong with her.

"Is.. is she going to be okay Dad?" Edward questioned as his eyes never left the room, he saw Tanya now. Charlie was cradling her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"We're not sure at this point I'm afraid. We can't operate until tomorrow.. have to wait for some of the swelling on her brain to go down. Dr. Gerandy is handling the surgery.. I have faith in him," Carlisle offered, his voice tense. Edward could tell there was something his father was keeping from him.

"But?" he questioned as he pulled away to meet his father's eyes.

"But.. even then we're not quite sure when she'll come out of her coma. If she will.. She's in a vegetative state Edward," Carlisle sighed softly, bringing his son back into his arms. He was shocked to feel his chest pressed away.

"What is she thinking right now?" Edward questioned. "Is she happy? Is she dreaming?" he questioned.

"I don't think even I can answer that Edward... patients like her.. well, we don't know what goes through their heads until they wake up and tell us... or they drift away.." he trailed off, eyes hardened.

"I hope she's dreaming," Edward stated urgently, eyes still watering over with tears. "I hope she's happy."

* * *

Bella lay in the hospital bed, unaware of anything going on around her. Her brain was painless, in her thoughts she felt no pain. She was locked away in her thoughts, unable to stop the course before her. Slowly as her life began to flash behind her eyelids, she relaxed and decided maybe.. maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sit back and watch.. and try to figure out where she'd made her mistake.

The childhood years flew by quickly, not much to go on. There were glimpses of her mother here and there, kissing scraped knees. She felt Tanya's tiny grubby hands pulling at her hair and pinching her. She'd only cry, the kind little brunette would never retaliate. Charlie would always tell her he was proud of her for that, and that retaliation was what Tanya was hoping to get out of her before he'd work out some sort of odd punishment for the blonde. Though punishments were made, they never lasted long. Slowly the pieces with Renee began to disappear. She'd left them for Phil, a travelling baseball player she'd met at the stadium in Seattle. She saw herself comforting Charlie.. Tanya had been at a sleepover.. and Charlie hadn't wanted to ruin her childhood by forbidding her to go.

Bella had thrown herself into books to forget her mother. It was easy to forget, putting yourself in the place of your favorite character and feeling loved. Overcoming inhuman obstacles made it feel like she could conquer the real world. Though this was the way Bella had dealt with her pain, Tanya was very different. She went out of the house every chance she got, unable to see the pain etched on her father's face whenever she was around. She continued to tease her sister. Though Tanya had been the queen bee of the middle school, Bella was always left at the bottom of the food chain. These years whizzed past, all built in formulas that would lead to the same result over and over. As middle school ended, things began to slow though. The past became the present in Bella's brain.

A lanky boy with rather bad acne sat on the brick wall at lunch all by himself. All the other kids ignored him. But Bella felt a shot of courage well within her. Tanya hadn't touched this one yet.. and she doubted her sister would bother. The boy wasn't much to look at.. and he was dressed all in black earning shouts of 'emo' from many of her classmates. Bella ignored them though, walking up to the somber freshman. "Are.. are you okay?" she asked as she reached out to touch the boy's hand. He flinched.

"Why are you talking to me?" he demanded of her.

"You seemed sad.. and I thought that maybe you needed someone to talk too.." Bella trailed off, trying to get the boy to open up to her.

"My mother died a few months ago.. and dad moved us out here afterward.. That's why I'm like this if you wondered.. I'm not just some emo freak," the boy sighed. Bella smiled at him, going to sit by his side.

"I never said you were an emo freak," she teased, feeling a spark of happiness fill her tiny body for the first time in years.

"The others did though.. I heard them.." the boy pointed out as he glanced up at her. His eyes.. they were so beautiful. Bella felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "Is something wrong?" the boy questioned as he noticed her blush, worried he'd upset the first person who'd attempted to befriend him the whole entire day.

"No...no.. nothing's wrong," she assured him as she smoothed out her skirt.

"My name's Bella Swan, if you ever need someone to talk to feel free to come to me," the braces faced girl smiled. "What's your name?" she demanded as her brown eyes were forced to meet his green once more.

"Edward Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Edward still hadn't left the hospital. He'd driven Tanya home so she could get some rest before returning to the waiting room, slumped over in a chair. He didn't know why he'd returned. Logically, the girl shouldn't mean anything to him anymore.. he'd cut ties with her, avoided her attempts to heal their relationship. Tanya would be furious if she knew the thoughts racing through his head.. he was remembering everything. All the times Bella had been there for him.. been there to comfort him. Lately, he hadn't been there at all for her.. he wondered if anyone had been. Before he couldn't remember the shy girl having any friends besides himself... So who had held her fragile heart together when he'd left.

"Edward Cullen?!" a shrill high pitched voice rang out. "You have a hell of a lot of nerve to show up here!" she called out as she ran toward him her little fists balled up and prepared to punch. Edward didn't even move to stop her. However strong arms did as they wrapped around her tiny body, stopping her short and leaving the pixie sputtering.

"Alice," Jasper Hale, one of the few that had gotten close to Edward before he'd dated Tanya sighed softly. "Alice dear, you know he's not worth it right? We're here for Bella. Let's just concentrate on Bella, alright?" he persuaded his infuriated little girl friend. The girl grumbled, clearly upset she hadn't gotten in a punch or two before she'd been stopped.

"Jasper," Edward said softly, hardly meeting the other's eyes as he nodded in his in recognition of his presence.

"Edward," Jasper replied with a similar nod. Though his cool blue eyes searched Edward's, attempting to fight a sliver of his old best friend within him.

Alice continued wiggling in Jasper's arms, and it became clear the man wouldn't be able to hold her down for too long, she was a kicking ball of energy. "Look fucktard, we all know you're the reason she's here. Where's your fuck buddy huh? Couldn't even be troubled to come to her own sister's hospital room to visit a while before she dies?" she spat cruelly.

"Bella.. Bella isn't going to die," Edward trailed off, eyes lost. No Bella couldn't die.. for some reason he couldn't bare the thought of her so cold and unmoving. Like his mother had been in her casket. He'd felt sick the day of Esme's funeral. She was dressed in her favorite dress, and the mortician had made her smile. The smile was what had haunted him the most. In her life Esme had, had such a beautiful smile.. one she could give to any child and their worries would go away. A smile Edward needed dearly at the moment. But in that cold little box her smile hadn't comforted him, it had terrified him.. He couldn't even imagine seeing such a smile on Bella's face.

"There's a very good chance she could," Alice pointed out despite Jasper's silencing look. "She probably will. And it's your fault you know! If my best friend dies, it'll be all your fault! She loved you Edward, didn't you know that? Didn't you fucking care she loved you?" the pixie hissed.

"I..I cared," Edward stuttered, childhood shyness coming back to him. He didn't feel as strong as he did with Tanya by his side standing alone with Jasper and Alice. He felt guilty.. and like he wanted to disappear more than nothing else.

"Isn't that sweet honey? Asshole says he fucking cared," Alice spat with a humorless laugh. "If you'd ever gave a damn about Bella you wouldn't have abandoned her like you did asshat. But you already know that, don't you?" she questioned accusingly. "You already know you fucked up don't you?"

"I.. I don't love her," Edward trailed off, eyes on the ground. He counted the number of tiles on the floor, attempting to ignore the two in front of him. "I didn't love her.. I don't.. I just.. I just cared. But caring wasn't enough for her.. I don't want to talk about this right now. Like you said, this is about Bella. Not about me.. please.. just stop," he begged hopelessly, tugging at his hair.

"I wonder if you ever stopped when she begged you to," Alice muttered, shaking her head. Jasper sighed, obviously beginning to get fed up with his girlfriend's attitude. While he supported her.. he didn't think this the proper venue to take down Edward Cullen.

"Come on Alice, let's go check on her," Jasper trailed off, tugging at his girlfriend's hand. Alice nodded reluctantly, turning away from Edward as she travelled down the hallway. She had to admit he did look like he was sorry. The boy sat in the chair with his hands pulling at his hair didn't seem like the arrogant bastard that had made Bella the way she was.. She was beginning to feel sorry for him, to the point she had to force herself to remember all the things she'd gone through with Bella to hate him once more. He didn't deserve her pity.. She'd never forgive him for what he'd done to Bella. Even if Bella did.

Seeing Charlie completely withered holding his eldest daughter's hand, Alice frowned. She squeezed Jasper's hand before making her way over to the man. "How are you Charlie?" she asked worriedly as she pulled up a chair next to his, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"How... how do you think I am?" Charlie questioned morosely, he seemed like he hadn't slept in weeks even though it had only been a day. The stress of the situation was clearly wearing on the middle aged man, and Alice was beginning to worry for his health.

"How's our girl?" she questioned, hoping he had a bit of good news for her.

"Fighting," Charlie answered with a smile. "But she's always been a fighter hasn't she Alice? he questioned with a soft laugh. "Our girl will pull through. I know she will.. Hell, I need her to.." he trailed off, tears beginning to appear in the corner of his eyes. "Why does bad luck always find her Alice? Answer me that." the man demanded. He hadn't meant to fall apart in front of his daughter's best friend. But he didn't have anyone else to fall apart in front of. Sue was out of town, rushing back now that she'd heard the news of Bella. He didn't know how long he could go on like his, shouldering everything.

"I can't answer that Charlie," Alice sighed as she stared at Bella's pale, sleeping face. "I wish I could but I can't.. maybe after this she'll become even stronger though. She's so excited to go off to university. I know she'll have a blast.. if she can just get through this.." the young woman trailed off, feeling tears well in her own eyes. Bella was always so strong in front of strangers.. She never let her guard down unless it was with just Alice or Angela. Seeing her in this best, was one of the hardest things Alice had ever had to face.

"Has she gone through surgery yet?" Jasper questioned, going to hug his girlfriend in an attempt to soothe her a bit.

"Yes, they operated this morning. They said they did what they could.. Now all we do is wait for her to wake up... Pray that she wakes up. I don't know how much more I can handle of all this sitting and waiting.." Charlie trailed off, swiping at his forehead. Alice smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You look like you could use some rest Chief. Why don't you go home and take a shower, and Jasper and I will sit here while you go take care of things?" Alice suggested with a kind smile, hoping she'd take his offer. She knew Bella wouldn't want her father to be in such a state of worry.

"That's mighty nice of you Alice.. I'll be back as soon as I can, take care of our girl," Charlie smiled, picking up his coat he left after pressing a kiss to Bella's forehead and whispering in her ear something Alice didn't catch. Once the Chief was gone, Jasper sighed and took the seat that he had emptied.

"What're we going to do Alice?" he questioned quietly, looking sick himself.

"Wait I suppose Jazzy... That's all we can do. Wait and hope that she wakes up... I just hope Edward and Tanya stay as far away as they can from this room.. You and Em might have to physically stop them, but I don't give a damn. The two bastards don't deserve to see Bella," Alice sniffled as she stroked the back of her best friend's hand. "Bells.. If you can hear me, please wake up soon you here? I know you're tired.. and you probably want to let go. But I love you, and so does Jazz, and Em, And Rose and Angela.. Hell so many people love you. You have to pull through you understand me young lady. You have to!" as the tears streamed down her face, Jasper hugged her even tighter, taking out a handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"Alice, you know she'll be okay. If she can survive what happened to her heart.. I think that girl can survive anything."

* * *

Bella smiled at Edward as they walked to lunch together. Over the past few weeks the two freshman had been getting closer and closer. "I hope it stays the way it is now next year.." Bella trailed off, worry clear in her tone as they walked along the dirtied pavement of Forks High School and into the dingy cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked curiously as he took a seat next to his new best friend. He was happy to have met a girl like Bella. He hadn't had any friends at his last school.. Carlisle moved so often for his job, whenever a better offer came up the doctor was off to a new town. He seemed to like Forks though, so Edward was hopeful he'd stay for some time.

"My sister graduates from middle school next year," Bella shrugged as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"Why would a new freshie cause problems?" he teased her as he opened his own lunch bag and pulled out an apple. Everyone avoided the two of them, it was as if they were in their own personal bubble. Half the students thought Bella a freaked because of how quiet she was, and the others were so afraid Edward would end up killing everyone they kept their distance.

"My sister just.. has a way of influencing people I guess," Bella shrugged. "She always has.. when we were younger we'd have sleepovers, and she'd invite her friends.. if I ever got too close to one of them she'd snap at me.. and make all of them dislike me.. Truthfully I think I felt bad for them.. all of them were under her thumb... I don't think any of them had a will of their own," she sighed. "Tanya's a queen bee I suppose.. and I doubt things will be different in high school.. despite her age," she offered as she played with the stem of her apple. She actually seemed worried about this, something that made Edward frown.

"What exactly are you afraid of?" he questioned.

"Being all alone I guess," Bella shrugged. "It's weird.. when you're all alone, you sort of get used to it.. you're comfortable with it... It doesn't bother you so much because it's what you've always had. But once you get close to people.. and get used to that feeling of no longer being alone.. I think it's hard to go back to the way you were.. Because then you have something to miss.." she trailed off nervously, a bit worried of what he'd think.

"You're worried I'm going to leave for Tanya?" Edward questioned, seeming amused by the idea.

"Yes," she admitted, blushing and staring down at her lunch bag.

"Look Bella, we're friends alright? And best friends just don't abandon their best friends for their best friend's sisters, got it?" he mused, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "I'll make sure you're never alone Bella, understand me?" Edward assured her. "You won't ever be as long as I'm at Forks High, I'll look after you. I'll be your protector, like a teddy bear to a four year old, got it?" he questioned as he teased her hair with his hand.

The smile he was rewarded with left him beaming. "Got it," Bella giggled, finishing her sandwich quickly. She smiled, and the rest of lunch was filled with lighter talk of what was going on in the news, and what bands were coming out with new albums next year. As a group of boys came near the table, Bella frowned and got quieter, shyness getting the better of her.

"Hey Emo Edward, got a girlfriend now? Baby Bella has a boyfriend? That's rich," one of the boys called out with a laugh.

Edward turned, his eyes filled with anger. "Don't you say a damn word about her, got it Michael? You breathe a word about her and I'll crush you understood? You can say whatever you want about me. All of it's lies anyway. But you leave her the hell alone, got it?" he growled. Bella's eyes widened, this was a side of him she'd never seen before. But she was happy he was sticking up with her, even though she knew she'd have to tell him to drop it later. The boys had always made fun of her, and it wasn't that big of a deal. What was a bit of name calling?

"Whatcha gonna do Emo Edward? Cut yourself and make it look like I did it?" Mike cackled, earning chuckles from his friends. They all seemed amused at how the boy teased Edward. That, or they were just sucking up due to the fact Mike's family made a great deal of money, who wouldn't want to be invited to the parties he threw? There was always beer, and girls as far as the rumors went.

"Don't you fucking worry about what I'm going to do, just keep your mouth shut," Edward hissed, standing up and pushing Mike back away from him. The blonde's eyes widened, it was obvious he wasn't used to people standing up to him, especially not the likes of lanky little Edward.

"You just gonna let him do that to me?" Mike demanded of his lackeys. Sooner than Bella could blink, all the boys were jumping on Edward and throwing punches at him. By the end of it, a few teachers had to come split all of them up and nearly half of the sophmore class was in the principals office. Bella waited after school, hoping to see Edward and make sure that he was alright. He came out last, his father following behind him. Bella waved drawing his attention, and she watched as Edward said a few words to his father before he ran over to her.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Bella pointed out quietly. "You didn't have to stand up to me, I don't mind their name calling.. I've learnt to ignore it," she said softly as she stared at all his wounds. He had two black eyes and a split lip, along with other bruises she knew were there but couldn't see

"I know I didn't have to do it," Edward sighed.

"Then why did you?" the girl demanded.

"Because like hell am I going to let someone make fun of my only friend and get away with it!"

* * *

Thank you to all the reviewers ^^. I really appreciate all of the reviews I'm getting, positive or negative feedback is always welcome. Thanks you guys, see you next chapter.

~BooksAreLonely


End file.
